


Knight in Shining Armour

by peacelight



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, x- - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non powered au, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacelight/pseuds/peacelight
Summary: A dark alley, a mugging and an 'angry Canadian' not exactly the start of a storybook romance, and yet one night brings two strangers together. Charles Xavier a university professor who doesn't think he will find love, and Erik Lehnsherr an artist who doesn't see his worth, both unexpectedly find each other.





	Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR This includes references to both comic and movieverse storylines, mentions emotionally manipulative relationships, abuse, and drug use. 
> 
> PS I apologize for the romance cliche summary.

Charles rolled along the dusty avenue. He had just finished his tutoring session at the rec centre, and while it had gone longer than he had intended it was nice that his students had such interesting, albeit random, questions. Because of this Charles wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings, despite being in a questionable neighborhood. 

Charles would have gone the normal way home, but the battery on his chair was running low and that path was significantly longer. Hank had been fiddling with his chair trying to make it run faster, which clearly was not working as well has Hank had hoped, so in the meantime Charles was stuck on this new battery power. Charles knew he could just call Raven, but he had too much pride to ask for a ride. Charles hated pushing himself around for such long distances, seeing as his arms always got so sore, but he'd rather push himself home then call for help.

It was only a few miles. It should be fine, he told himself. Then Charles noticed that the streets seemed to get emptier and emptier. 

Charles funded most of the shelters and soup kitchens in the area, so he was a well know face. That should have made him feel better. Yet...he couldn't shake the feeling. The darkness, the things he’d seen on the news and from the kids he knew adding the fact that he was so vulnerable.

And because his luck is astounding, with a final sad whirl the battery gave out. Charles sighed and slowly began to push himself up the slight hill. The more he looked around the less people he saw, it was as if the street was emptying just for him.

Charles was considering giving up on his pride and just calling Raven when he heard the first whisper.

"Dude he's in a wheelchair."

"It's tricked out, an easy grand right there."

Charles sighed, there was no way he could outrun them, or rather out roll them. In moments like these he missed his legs terribly.

"And it's not like he can't get another, the guy seems loaded."

"Please he's pushing it himself"

"He was fine a second a go."

"Could you please stop talking about me like I'm deaf." Charles stated. Obviously they weren't the brightest bunch. Perhaps if they thought of him as a person they would leave him alone. People usually saw him as only his chair.

"Ok wheels." A few young men came out of the shadows. Charles could see the signs of withdrawal on their face, the desperation in their eyes. Charles knew what that kind of desperation did to people. Charles’ heart started to race.

"Nervous now, aren't you." The ring leader laughed.

"Do we scare you?" The other one asked. He was slightly shorter than his friend, and even paler, perhaps he was even sick. 

"Please, I don't have much money on me," Charles began. It wasn't even enough for a cab home. "I only have a cellphone."

"It's the chair we want." The second boy said. "We know wheelchairs are expensive as shit."

Charles could see it now, his body left on the side of the alley. He looked around hoping to see someone, but Charles had a feeling the minute anyone saw what was happening they disappeared. Charles didn't blame them, they chose survival over him. Don't get involved was rule number one, or so he was told. 

"Now get the fuck out of the chair!" The leader growled, obviously annoyed at Charles’ slow pace. 

"I can't!" Charles yelled back, he was as frustrated as he was afraid. The humiliation hurt, the inability to do anything was gut wrenching. "The whole reason I'm in this bloody chair is I can't move my legs!"

"Smart mouth huh."

Charles always knew his mouth was going to get him in trouble, it always did. He had to approach the situation differently.

***

Erik Lehnsherr knew he would regret taking the shortcut to the subway, and now he was seeing why.

Only a block away he could see a man in a wheelchair about to be robbed or worse by a couple of junkies. Damn it! Erik thought, he was going to live to regret this. But the guy was in a wheelchair and he had too.

"Hey!" Erik ran over. The ringleader of this 'master criminal group' made a grab for the man in the wheelchair. "What the hell do you think you’re doing?"

"Taking what's mine." The boy said, pulling out a knife. "Who's going to stop me?"

Erik sighed, people always made things hard on him.

"Alright, everyone calm down." The man in the wheelchair said. "I get that you’re desperate, and you need the money, but I can help you. I can get you into treatment, no cops, no questions. You can get better."

Erik wondered what the hell this guy was doing. This was not a normal reaction. 

"I know this seems like the easier option and no one cares. But listen to me, you’re sick, and you need help. let me help you. Before you do something that you regret. There are some things that you can’t take back. Hurting people is one of them."

Charles implored. He hoped to god he could deflate the situation. He did not want a random, although handsome stranger to get hurt on his behalf. Plus, the knife near his face was not fun. He knew that the guy was holding it near the back of his head, he was holding onto his wheelchair, keeping him firmly in between the new stranger as some human buffer. 

"Hurting people will not bring you relief," Charles said with certainty.

For a second Erik though the kids were going to stop. It seemed like one of them was actually considering it. In that moment Erik could see how young they all were. Erik understood that sometimes the world was just too hard on kids, but that didn’t give them an excuse to rob people. Especially people who couldn’t defend themselves.

"Hurry up!" One of them shouted. It seems the guy’s offer wasn't good enough.

"Okay here's how it's going to be, you are going to pull your little buddy out of the chair, and nobody's going to get hurt." The leader said he flashed his knife. It was a pretty long knife. Erik knew that someone didn't need to be too skilled to inflict major damage.

Charles sighed. "Okay okay, just give me a second. I need a hand." At least he wouldn’t be left on the side of the road alone. 

Erik knew that in these situations the kid could decide to do something stupid, whether or not he cooperated. 

Erik came around, for a moment, he made it look like he was going to pull the man out of the chair. Just enough to get in between whatever the kid’s name was and the man in the wheelchair, and once he was in position, he pushed the wheelchair as hard as he could, and in one fluid motion turned around and punched the kid straight in the jaw. He was so weak that the blow knocked him back, almost comically. The unfortunate part was he didn't drop the knife.

'Crap' Erik thought, he was banking on him dropping the knife.

"You’re dead!" The kid yelled. "Get him"

Maybe this wasn’t the best plan, Erik thought but it was what it was. 

Erik was ready for a fight. He had been in worse. But right then more voices came out of the alley.

"What the hell are you doing you useless pieces of shit!" One of biggest men Erik had come across came out of the dark. He had a lit cigar in his mouth, and a crowbar in his hand. He was angry and clearly Canadian. The 'angry Canadian' shirt gave it away. And he was enough to terrify the kids. Hell, he was enough to terrify anyone. They ran the other way.

Erik just stared at the man for a moment, he had just saved his hide. Erik was man enough to admit it. 

"Hey! Please don't forget about me." A voice called out from behind.

Charles had hit a wall so hard that part of his chair had broken off. And he was slightly off balance, his chair was caught on something in the side of wall. At least he was safe though. He owed two men one hell of a thank you.

Erik and Logan came running. "Are you alright?" Erik asked, "I didn't mean to push you so hard, sorry."

"No need for apologizes, thank you." Charles said so sincerely that Erik couldn't help but smile.

"Logan, thank you, you always seem to be rescuing me." Charles said softly.

"Anytime professor. I was just with some of the kids, and Angel came in and told me about the situation." Right on cue a bunch of teenagers ran out of the alley.

"Did you kick their asses?"

"You beat the shit out of them, right?"

"Forget beating them, they should be shot!"

It was clear that these kids seemed to like this man. Erik was beginning to wonder what the hell he had gotten involved with.

"I'm fine guys," Charles said airily. "No need to worry, I swear."

"Awesome," Angel said. She ran over and hugged Charles. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you Professor X."

"Professor X?" Erik asked, what kind of last name was X. He could see the professor thing though. He had the whole look, with the tweed jacket and the grey slacks.

"Oh it's a nickname, Logan always calls me X, well that's a long story." Charles began.

"One that he won't tell you," Angel said. "I'm Angel by the way."

"We always ask, and the answer is always the same, not the time," Alex complained. "Alex."

"Yeah, apparently it's more complicated than his last name being Xavier," Sean moaned.

"Anyhow, instead of calling me Charles, they all thought that professor X was cooler."

So, his name was Charles Xavier, that sounded so familiar.

"Are you his boyfriend?" Angel asked.

"Angel." Charles sounded embarrassed.

"What? He's hot, and he just risked his ass for you, seems like a fair guess." Angel said, she had just wanted to make Charles blush. It was working. 

Erik had a feeling that the girl was dropping hints that Charles was gay, or perhaps bi for his behalf. 

"We just met, and I don't even know your name." Charles said, turning his attention to Erik. He really hoped that he wasn't embarrassed.

Erik had the urge to smile, the professor was embarrassed. "Erik, Erik Lehnsherr."

"It's nice to meet you." Charles sad.

Erik couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Yes, well this was certainly an interesting evening."

"Yes one for the books." Charles said.

"I am going to call Raven," Logan said.

"No!" Charles said way too quickly. "She would only worry, I mean."

"So then how do you plan to get home?" Logan raised an eyebrow. 

"I can roll myself." Charles said. He hated having too but it was a necessary when one was in a wheelchair. Charles had pretty decent upper body strength. 

"I can take you." Erik said. He had a feeling that this wasn't the last Charles would be seeing of those kids. "Someone should inform the police."

"I will take care of it." Charles said. "And you've already done so much, I can get home on my own."

"I'm sure you can." Erik said with a smile as he walked up behind Charles's chair and took hold of it.

"No really." Charles protested.

"Anyone want to tell me where the prof, lives?" Erik asked.

Angel recited his address, it was about four blocks, just where the city turned from the warehouse district to Picturesque. 

"Get him there safe would you."

"He will be fine." Erik said.

"If anyone cares I can manage on my own." Charles said he was a little miffed. But utterly grateful.

"Nice meeting you all." Erik said. He began to push Charles away.

A chorus of bye's followed.

"Thank you again, I honestly don't know what would have happened if you hadn't arrived when you did." Charles said. He was trying to turn his neck to look at Erik, but this was impossible.

"No problem," Erik said softly. "But it seems you would have had another rescue, your friends seem to love you."

"Students actually, I teach some high school courses at the rec center, all of those kids were students, and Logan well, he's an old friend." Charles said.

Erik knew that there was more to the story with Logan but he wasn't going to pry. He had his own secrets, he wouldn’t just open up to a stranger. Oddly though Charles didn’t feel like a stranger. 

"So what are you a professor of?" Erik asked.

"Genetics, I teach at Columbia, and do a little writing here and there, for various publications. What about you? Besides being a vigilante, that is. " Charles asked.

Erik wanted to laugh at the whole vigilante comment, he was anything but.

"I work with metal." Erik said.

"Do you mean, welding?" Charles asked.

"Sort of," Erik said. He hated explaining that he was an artist. Most people didn’t see it. 

"I'm sorry to say I'm confused." Charles said.

Erik realized Charles was actually upset because he was confused. "I'm an artist."

"Really that's so much more fascinating than my career." Charles said enthusiastically.

Erik was surprised at the enthusiasm Charles had.

"Oh, of course, I know your work, it was featured in the MET, sorry it just didn't click." Charles said happily. "It was marvelous, so vivid, a bit dark but then again it had its own unique beauty."

"You’re an art lover?" Erik asked. He was unable to comment on the compliment, praise always made him uncomfortable. He was so glad that Charles was unable to see him.

"My mother was a great lover of the arts, or should I say any function where a gala was involved. She donated to all the major museums, so me and my siblings were introduced to many different artists and styles over the years. I loved your work." Charles said completely unaware that Erik was so uncomfortable.

"Many siblings?" Erik asked trying to change the subject.

"Two, how about you?" Charles said, he knew when someone wanted to evade a topic, after all he was a master at it.

"Only child." Erik realized he had just steered the conversation onto his family/past both were off topic.

"Mmmm" Charles said, He was getting too personal.

"Are you doing a new showing any time soon?" Charles asked, perhaps this wasn't too personal.

"Soon, I think a month." Erik said. "I honestly just show up to the place."

"Not a fan of the parties and praise, are you?" Charles responded.

"You can tell, huh?" Erik asked, this guy was annoyingly perceptive.

"You don't hide it well, my friend. How about a change in topic?" Charles asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Erik asked.

"Favorite movie?" Charles asked.

And so they began sharing random facts about each other.

It was the beginning of an interesting relationship.

****  
Erik couldn't stop laughing at Charles's joke. It wasn't even funny to be honest. But the fact that it was based off Charles' own experience of walking into a biker bar, dressed well as himself, was enough to make Erik laugh.

"I'm glad you think my pain is funny." Charles laughed as well." Those men laughed me out of the place, I was merely a 16-year-old boy looking for directions."

"Are you telling me that at 16 you still dressed like this." Erik asked.

"There is nothing wrong with how I dress." Charles huffed. "I don't know why everyone insists that there is something wrong with my wardrobe."

"Charles I mean this with the utmost respect, but you are far too young to dress like such an old man." Erik said.

"There's my place." Charles pointed out, he was disappointed that the evening was coming to an end. 

"Oh crap."

"What?" Erik asked. He looked up to see a beautiful blonde woman walking up to them, clearly annoyed. No she was more than annoyed, livid was more accurate. Erik wouldn't want to piss her off. She seemed the type to make you regret ever crossing her.

"Charles!" This was the sister, Erik assumed.

"Um, this is Raven, my sister." Charles confirmed.

"You must be Erik." Raven said softly. She seemed to like him, Erik thought, but her feelings about Charles seemed questionable at the moment.

"Who called?" Charles sighed, his shoulder dropped. This was not good.

"Like I would tell you." Raven replied. "Now which one of you is going to tell me exactly what happened."

"Nothing..." Charles began.

"Erik then, tell me what happened." Raven did not look amused. "Tell me that my brother wasn't stupid enough to try and get home on his own, when he full well should have called me. Tell me my brother didn't almost get mugged because he was so stupid. Tell me that he wasn't..."

"Okay we get the point." Charles said, god if he didn't love Raven so much he would hate her. She was embarrassing him.

"I think you covered the basics." Erik said with a smile.

"Hey!" Charles moaned. "Not you too."

"I like you, Erik." Raven said with a small smile. "You on the other hand, are so exasperating."

Even though the two didn't look alike they were clearly brother and sister. The banter made it obvious.

"I am not stupid." Charles just said. "It was a freak incident, and I'm fine. I need Hank to fix my chair, but that's about it." Charles said. "I'm fine, I promise."

The second part was sincere. "You’re only in one piece because this guy risked his ass for you. Would you like to come in, maybe have a beer?" Raven asked, directing the question at him.

Erik was tempted, he had to get up early tomorrow. "I would love to, but I have to go. Another time."

"Thank you for saving my bonehead brother." Raven said pulling him into a big hug. Erik was surprised by the embrace, but he returned it. "Anytime. Keep him out of trouble will you."

"You can count on it." Raven smiled at him. She liked this guy, mmmhhh, handsome, brave and clearly, he liked Charles. There was potential here.

"We should do this again," Charles said. "Just without the mugging."

"Agreed." Erik pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down his number. "Well grab a beer or something."

Raven was standing there smiling. "Of course you’re welcome too," He told her.

"Thanks." Raven said with a smirk. She was certain that she would make an excuse to be busy that night.

"Bye Erik." Charles said as Erik turned away.

"Only you could get mugged and come out with a date." Raven said as she pushed Charles in.

"It's not a date." Charles replied sharply.

"Okay, then let's talk about this mugging instead." Raven replied. She was still very angry. How dare Charles be so reckless? Raven thought he was past this phase.

"I am sorry, Raven, I really am." Charles said he hated worrying her.

Raven parked Charles in the living room. And turned to face him. "I worry, and it's not that I don't think you can't take care of yourself or that I don't trust you, but people are dangerous."

Charles nodded. For the longest time Charles was convinced Raven thought he would go out and score some drugs. 

He had been clean for almost 5 years now, but she still worried. Now he was beginning to see she had a point. Charles knew he had gone through a dark time. Losing people you love and your legs at the same time, added with a whole lot of guilt had pushed Charles to a dark place. A place he regretted.

"I know, you can say I told you so." Charles said with a small smile. He was glad to see that Raven was trying not to smile back. She wasn't that angry.

"Why didn't you take a cab like normal?" Raven asked. Charles refused a personal driver for some insane reason. 

"I didn't have enough cash, and I forgot my bank card."

"Who did you give the money too?" Raven asked, as she walked into the kitchen to grab a couple beers and some food. This was a routine in their home.

"They needed it more, Raven, that's all." Charles replied.

"Next time call me." Raven said. "And speaking of calls, have you called the police?"

"I will take care of it." Charles said.

"You’re going to call but not press charges, instead you will try to get them into treatment." Raven said, she knew Charles to well. If there was even a chance of helped someone he would. 

Charles did have a soft spot for addicts, but then again it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Yup." Charles said. Raven wouldn't be interested.

"Now that we've covered the basics, tell me all about Erik." Raven smiled, when she saw the look on Charlie's face. She passed him his chips and beer.

"He was just passing by and decided to help me." Charles said. What the hell was with everyone?

"And took you home, and he gave you his number." Raven promoted.

"I know what you're getting at, but you're wrong." Charles said. There was no way he was interested in him.

"So you asked him out and he blew you off? Or are you just guessing." Raven said as she put her feet up.

"You're insufferable. I don't even know if he plays for my team, and second of all he can walk." Charles said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just because one guy is an asshole doesn't mean they all are, One guy was a selfish bastard. Second you don't know if he doesn't play for your team."

"This isn't about my past." Charles said. "Anyhow I'm not interested."

"So I think I'm going to hit on him, and see his reaction. Then we will know what team he plays for. And then we can take it from there." Raven ignored Charles blatant lie.

"Raven! Don't you think Hank would mind?" Charles tried a different approach.

"Not if I tell him it's to help you get a relationship." Raven replied. "Hank should be able to help actually, since Erik could play for both teams."

"I don't want you involved." Charles said point blank.

"Then tell me the complete truth. You are interested. He saved you, it's natural, he's hot and you guys seemed to have a fun time talking." Raven didn't really care if Charles ended up with this man, she just wanted him to admit that he was finally putting himself out here again.

"How about I take it one day at a time." Charles said. He couldn't help but admit that he was attracted, but he knew from personal experience able bodied men did not go for the wheelchair bound. He had come to terms with that a long time ago. He didn't need another heart break, but perhaps a friend.

"That's all I wanted." Raven said with a smile.

"Now eat your chips, you have a lecture to get to tomorrow." Raven laughed.

Charles smiled, all things considering this was a great evening.  
________________________________________  
Erik woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He got ready as he would every other morning, but he couldn't get his mind off last night. It seemed almost comical. If he hadn't known better he would have thought he had imagined it all.

Erik really wished had stayed for a beer, but he had a meeting with his agent, Emma Frost. She was a person who would kill him if he were late, or even remotely hungover. Erik knew better than to risk it.

As he walked into her office, he wondered why she had demanded he come to her office first thing. It was always something serious with her.

Erik smiled at the newest temp. Emma couldn't hold onto an assistant for more than a few weeks, they all drove her mad, or so she said.

"Go right in Mr. Lehnsherr." The temp pointed at the door.

"Erik, early as usual." Emma smiled. Erik was standing there defensive, she knew that he was bracing for the bad news. Emma had invited him here because if she had told him over the phone he would have argued or worse hung up and insisted that it was the machines fault.

"The MET is throwing a gala and you are required to attend," Emma held up her hand, as she could see Erik was about to protest. The man was ridiculous, you'd think she had asked him to go to war, it was just a social event, albeit boring but it was not torture. "This museum showcases your work, they don't have too, this museum expects you to be there, shake hands, smile, and for god sakes take a compliment. That's all."

Erik knew he was just being stubborn. After all this wasn't such a big request. It's just he hated compliments, he felt that until he had created something perfect compliments were too early.

“How long do I have to be there?” Erik groaned. 

“If you dare skip out you will be in a world of hurt.” Emma simply stated. “I do not want another repeat of the Hemming Benefit, you barely spent five minutes with the patrons.”

Erik wanted to sink into his chair. “Looking appealing to the art world is important, you don’t put in enough public face time as is. If you want to continue to make a living with sculptures you need to keep yourself relevant, showing up to these events is important.” 

"I will be there." Erik huffed.

Emma smiled. "The new assistant will give you all the information."

"Have you ever considered the fact that no assistant lasts is because you can't even bother to learn their name." Erik pointed out.

"If you get drunk at this event, I will drop you as a client." Emma replied.

Erik laughed but only slightly, she was serious after all. 

"I'm just going to go." Erik said.

"Good choice."

Emma had been his closest friend for years. She had discovered him in a prison of all places. Despite her image, she had many acquaintances for her early days before the art world who were incarcerated. Erik had been involved in the prison art program, and Emma had seen the potential. When he got out she had approached him for a specific client, from there his career spiraled.

On his way out, Erik picked up all the information, the gala was right before his next show. It wouldn't be so bad, Erik thought to himself. The compliments he could handle, it was questions along the lines of describe your work, and why is it so sad, or why did you... Erik could go on and on.

Erik planned to mope all day. After all he had nothing better to do. A few early beers, watch something random on TV and generally unwind.

That's when his phone rang, it was an unknown number. Erik answered it.

"Hello?"

"Erik, this is Raven, Charles sister." Raven had taken the liberty of copying down Eric's number as well. 

Charles has made it clear he was going to wait before calling Erik. That was Charles speak for he was a big chicken and didn't want to look desperate. Raven on the other hand was an impatient person.

"Oh, hello" This was not the Xavier he was expecting to hear from. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing, at least not for me." Raven began. Charles was going to kill her, but it was going to be worth it. "Charles asked me to see if you were available for a drink tonight."

Erik was confused, why wasn't Charles calling him directly. "Why didn't he call then?"

"He had an emergency at school, something about being late for too many lectures. Anyhow he left your number behind. I thought I would do him a favor." Raven lied. She hoped that made some sense.

"Oh, okay." Erik said, man this was one strange family. "Was there a time and place?"

Raven replied. "How about you just met him at Columbia and he can fill you in, I'm not his personal assistant after all." I'm just his dating service, Raven thought to herself.

"Sure." Erik said, why not, he didn't have anything special planned.

"Lecture hall AA312" Raven said. "His last lecture ends at 6"

"Alright, will you be joining us?" Erik asked.

Raven hoped that Erik didn't want her to come, he was just being polite. "Nope I have a date."

"Okay then, have fun." Erik hung up the phone.

The day was looking up, this could be fun.

Charles was having a peaceful day, perfectly ordinary. By the looks of things, after his final lecture he could head home early. Charles as glad that it was date night for Raven and Hank, otherwise he would be subject to her constant nagging of 'call Erik', 'did you call'.

Charles rolled into his lecture hall, Hank had set up everything for him.

The lecture was going well. Some students participated (the same ones as always, but that was the case in every class).

Just as he was wrapping up, he saw the door opened. It always amused Charles when someone bothered to show even though they had missed 95% of the lecture. To his surprise it was Erik.

Raven! Charles thought. He was a momentarily distracted, enough so that his students followed his eye-line. Erik quickly sat down, he hadn't meant to disrupt the lecture.

"As I was saying," Charles had to refer to his notes. Charles finished his point rather quickly. "That will be all for today. Hank can answer any questions you may have." Normally Charles would have stayed behind personally, but he couldn't focus.

Hank had been expecting this, Raven had called ahead. Hank was very curious about Charles knew 'friend', and by the way Charles reacted to seeing Erik walk in, it was clear that Raven wasn't imagining things. Not that Hank had any reason to doubt her.

Erik walked down towards the side of the podium, to where Charles was rolling too. His wheelchair was different today. Much less fancy, in fact it was almost ordinary.

"Erik?" Charles said. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Raven." Erik said, it seemed like this was a surprise to Charles.

"Oh, yes, of course." Charles tried to cover up. He was right, and there was no way he was going to admit that his sister was trying to set him up, it would be mortifying.

Erik had a feeling that Raven didn't call to deliver a message, but he wasn't going to admit that. He didn't want to embarrass Charles too much just yet. This was information best kept till a later date.

"So about that drink?" Erik asked.

"I just have to go to my office and then we can go." Charles said, trying to remain calm. There was no reason to be panicking. This was just a casual drink. Raven had been stressing him out over something very ordinary. This was after all how people made friends, they went out for drinks. Drinks didn't equal date.

"Sure, let me help you." Erik said as he started to push Charles towards the door.

"Really you don't have too..." Charles began.

"I don't mind," Erik interrupted. "So this chair is different, was the other one beyond repair?"

"No, Hank just has to find the time to fix it, I don't mind using an ordinary chair." Charles replied.

"Hank is?" Erik asked casually.

"My assistant, and Raven's boyfriend." Charles replied. "He's basically part of the family."

"The boy that was sitting at the smaller desk?"

"Yes him, he was my first TA, when I began teaching, and he is my lab assistant." Charles explained.

"So I assume he and Raven met through you." Erik added.

"Yes, it was quite ridiculous...turn left here." Charles said. He had to point out the direction to his office.

Erik turned. "You were saying?"

"Ah yes, they hide their relationship for a while, or more specifically refused to admit they were in a relationship." Charles explained. "It was hilarious, they must have thought I was an idiot."

"They didn't think you would approve?" Erik asked, that seemed odd.

"I wouldn't know, they eventually came clean." Charles said, he would have kicked himself for telling that story. He didn't even think about it, Erik made him not think. Raven and Hank didn't want to tell him they were happy, because he thought he was so heartbroken. It had been stupid, but their hearts were in the right place. There was no way he was talking about past relationships right now.

"It's the third on to the right." Charles pointed out. "I just need to drop off my notes, and grab a couple papers."

Erik nodded he opened the door and from there Charles moved himself.

"So how was your day?" Charles asked.

"I had a meeting with my agent and there was nothing else." Erik said.

"That sounds interesting." Charles said, as he sorted through the notes on his desk.

Erik was sure that he was genuinely interested. "It was just to inform me off a charity gala."

"The one at the MET?" Charles inquired.

"Yes, how did you know?" Erik asked.

"I get an invitation every year." Charles replied. "Like I said my mother is a big fan."

"Will she be there?" Erik asked.

"No she passed, a few years ago." Charles said quickly.

"I'm sorry, my parents passed too." Erik said, meaning to a convey I understand that there are no words to describe the pain, but I know how you feel sort of vibe.

"I'm ready," Charles said, he wanted to change the subject from something so morbid.

"Where too?" Erik asked.

"There is a pub around the corner, that makes a mean burger," Charles said. "I'm hungry."

"Perfect," Erik said.

As they walked down to the pub, Charles asked many questions, which surprised Erik. They were all about art but not about his. This was a conversation he was much more interested in.

Though they had similar interests, their styles of preference couldn't be more different. Erik was much more interested in the morbid, darker the better. Charles was into the optimistic, the beauty of the world.

As they walked into the pub the host welcomed them.

"Scott's in the back, I'll tell him you're here." The greeter old them as she led them to their table.

"Is that the same Scott from last night?" Erik asked, remembering the kid.

Charles nodded. "I helped get him a job here the owner, Greg, is a friend."

"So you are involved in- what was it- a 'youth center'?" Erik asked.

"I help fund a youth center, a drug rehabilitation facility and a homeless shelter along with a safe haven for abused women." Charles answered, all causes were close to his heart.

"Why did you get involved?" Erik asked.

It was a simple question, but the answer was complicated.

"My father always gave back." Charles said, it was the answer he always gave. "So I continued the tradition. I am a good enough teacher I think, I like making a difference." Charles had only started teaching professionally at Columbia last year. He loved every second of it.

Erik nodded, Charles seemed like the type. Erik was usually put off by the rich. His life had consisted of bad foster home after the other, until he started to work. But there was an earnest nature to Charles. 

He clearly didn't think he was better than people, or at least that was the vibe Erik got from Charles. 

Perhaps he was a bit of an idealist.

"How long have you known the 'scary, Canadian' or wait was it the 'angry Canadian'? Erik asked.

Charles laughed. "Angel got him that shirt as a joke, I can't believe he actually wore it."

"It seems to suit him." Erik said with a small smile.

"Yes it does, I've known him for years, ever since I was a teenager. We struck up a strange friendship." Charles said.

"There seems to be more to that story." Erik said.

"You'd think we would have nothing in common, but he was ex-special forces something or other, he's never specific, and I never ask. Yet we both had a pension for chess." Charles said, he was leaving out huge parts of the story, but he wasn't lying.

"Really." Erik said, he assumed that Charles and Logan met in the park, where people played chess, not in a back alley behind a crappy night club.

"Yes, he is quite good, but I was better." Charles said with a smile. The truth was he had attempted to teach Logan to play chess and that lasted for all of 5 minutes. However, this was a well-practiced lie. One that everyone but Raven thought was the truth.

"You know, I'm quite good at chess." Erik said casually. He wasn't just good, he was great. But that would be the surprise. Erik glanced at the menu. Charles hadn't even looked at his.

"I would love to play you sometime, my friend," Charles said enthusiastically.

"Then we should, name the time and place." Erik replied with a smirk.

"I can see you seem to be a bit competitive." Charles noticed with a small smile.

"I see that same fire in you." Erik replied.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Charles laughed. He loved a challenge. "I just hope you don't take it personally when you lose."

Erik was grinning ear to ear now, he was having a lot of fun. "Cheeky bastard, we will see how much you’re bragging when I kick your ass."

"Wow big talk, we must set up a time. I am very eager to show that you issued a challenge that you will regret." Charles retorted.

"I rarely pick a fight that I can't win." Erik said confidently.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt, but I will be your server tonight." A young server came to them.

"No problem. " Charles said quickly.

"I'm not sure what I want yet," Erik said.

"Don't worry about, I'll order for the both of us." Charles said. "What is it that Scott recommends today?"

"The triple cheese nacho's and the never-ending burger."

Erik was amused, you'd think they were in at a high-class French restaurant, not a college bar.

Charles looked to Erik for approval. "Fine by me."

"And to drink." The server, Luke asked.

"Scotch on the rocks." Erik said.

"A coke will be enough for me." Charles said.

“Besides Chess, do you have any other hobbies?” Erik asked when the server left. 

“Oh, you know genetic theories, I love trying to push the boundaries of what is accepted.” Charles smiled. “I wrote my dissertation on advanced mutations in human beings.”

Erik smiled, Charles eyes light up when he began to talk about science. Without much prompting he was attempting to explain that one day the species would evolve enough that superpowers would no longer be things of science fiction. Erik thought the idea was quite laughable, but Charles seemed to have enough knowledge on the subject to make it believable. Moreover, Erik could see why Charles was such a good teacher, he was breaking down large complex ideas into manageable and understandable pieces without making Erik feel like he was being talked down too.

Their food arrived, but their conversation showed no sign of slowing down. Charles brain was fascinating, he was able to jump from topic to topic without little connection between them. Erik really did enjoy how Charles found absolutely everything interesting, without any sign of being disingenuous. 

Charles watched Erik closely, most of the time people got tired of his rambling rather quickly, Charles knew his inability to stop talking when he found something interesting was a sore point with most people, yet Erik was either unbelievably polite or he did think that the idea of creating a sustainable colony on mars was fascinating. 

Charles looked at his watch it was getting rather late, and he didn't want to keep Erik, but he didn’t want to leave either. 

“Are you guys ready for the check?” The server asked. 

Charles nodded. 

“Will that be one bill, or two?” She asked. 

Charles was about to say two, but Erik said “One will be fine. Thank you.”

“Oh you don’t have to” Charles said quickly, “After all I invited you out.” 

Erik smirked. “Well Charles it was Raven who invited me out but regardless I had a good time, next one's on you.”

Charles refused to blush, but his body didn’t seem to want to agree with him. He was unbelievably happy with the next time remark. 

“Are you walking home?” Erik asked and mentally berated himself. How could he ask that? 

Charles laughed, to Erik’s immense relief.

“Unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to be in the cards for me. Unless of course you can perform miracles.” Charles was very used to people slipping, Erik looked mortified at asking him such a simple question. “I took a cab to campus, and it's a bit too far to roll home again, I am not one for making the same mistake twice.” 

Erik nodded. “Well...um...I took a cab as well.” 

“Where do you live?” Charles asked. 

It was the opposite side of town, which meant sharing a cab was impractical.

Erik payed the bill, and without prompting pushed Charles outside to wait for their cabs, normally Charles hated when people pushed him around without asking, but it felt as if Erik was always meant to be right behind him. 

When the first cab pulled up, Erik helped Charles into it, and folded his chair next to him. 

“Chess next week same time?” Erik asked. 

“Perfect” Charles smiled. 

*** 

Charles didn’t want to get his hopes up after all it wasn’t a date, no one asked someone out to play chess. But he couldn’t help but wonder if this man wanted him. He hadn’t been wanted in a long time. Charles had almost accepted his life alone, after all he had wonderful friends, a supportive sister, a great job, and he was financially secure. In the grand scheme of things, he was luckier than most. Yet, seeing Erik made him want something more, he wanted to be loved. His accident hadn’t ended the possibility of sex, he was still able to feel, yet his only company had been his own hand, after all who wanted the extra effort, getting a man out of a wheelchair wasn’t exactly sexy. 

Charles was sitting in the rehabilitation center feeling sorry for himself when Logan sat next to him. 

“What’s wrong professor?” Logan asked, no attempt at making small talk. 

“Just feeling sorry for myself, what else would I be doing.” Charles attempted to laugh it off. 

“Talk to me,” Logan said. “As your friend, and as your sponsor.” 

Charles sighed, “It's Erik, the man I’m sort of seeing, I am wondering if he is interested. Interested sexually, romantically in me.” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “The guy risked his neck for you, and after that he was checking you out, he paid for your meal, and he wants to see you again, he wants you. Men aren’t that complicated.”

“How did you know he paid for my meal?” Charles exclaimed. “Scott.”

“The kid reported your date to everyone, according to him the hot rescue guy couldn’t keep his eyes off you, in a gay way.” Logan relayed the information with a smirk. 

“You say men aren’t complicated and you are right, a wheelchair is a lot to accept, and most guys don’t want to bother.” Charles went back to the self-pity. 

“And yet he asked you out.” Logan replied. “Stop overthinking professor, I know you can do that. Just talk things as they come, freak out later.”

“Logan, I have a hell a lot of baggage, beyond the chair, it's a lot to ask of someone.” 

Logan stood up. “Do you think I should never find someone, or Angel should never find someone?” 

“What?! Of course not.” Charles exclaimed. 

“Then what the fuck makes you think you shouldn’t find someone, I’ve killed people, and almost drank myself into an early grave, Angel got mixed up in the wrong crowd, and buried her pain with pills, addicts make mistakes but that doesn’t mean that you can’t move forward. Now enough of this self-pity bullshit, go get the fucking guy.” Logan was about to walk away but before he did he looked Charles in the eye. “And if on the off chance he is a douche, I’ll break him in two for you okay.”

Charles laughed. Sometimes his friends were really all he needed. 

“Thank you.” 

*** 

Erik knew googling Charles was a mistake, but he couldn’t help it. When he had arrived home, he had realized that despite having talked so much Charles hadn’t let a single personal detail slip. 

Surprisingly Erik found a lot of articles on Charles, but not in the US, most from UK magazines and articles. It seemed like Charles had run from his past, all the way across the pond. 

Charles was from a rich family, old money, the exact opposite of Erik. But he did seem to have a penchant for trouble like Erik had. He was a favorite for gossip rags, apparently, he was quite promiscuous, even gossip rags were politer in the U.K. Erik scoffed. Charles, despite his night time antics was at Oxford, finishing his doctorate. 

Everything changed in a house fire, Charles, his step brother, and his step father were caught in a fire, his stepfather died, and Charles lost the use of his legs, it was all very vague, clearly the family protected the story. Erik didn’t understand why but the story touched him, he couldn’t imagine suffering like that. Charles vanished from the tabloids, and the country, he reappeared in New York, as a professor. 

All Erik knew was despite his baggage, Charles was a good person, clearly, he donated to so many charities, and beyond just money he donated his time. 

Erik on the other hand grew up dirt poor, his parents died when he was young, a product of gang violence. Erik wished he had dealt with it with grace and honored his parents, but he hadn’t he was angry and violent growing up, he spent a fair amount of time in juvie, and an unfortunate year in prison. But he learned to weld, and because of Emma Frost, who he had accidently impressed with a sculpture, he had been fortunate to come out of that life. Erik didn’t think a college professor would end up with a felon, even a reformed one, but a rich trust fund baby would definitely not end up with a reformed felon. 

He had asked him out, but did Charles think it was a date, after all who asks someone out to play chess? Friendship was the best outcome, the most likely outcome. Erik was okay with that. He would have to be okay with that. 

*** 

Chess came and went, both men to stubborn, and too afraid to make a move. They however did discover that they were both excellent players, one game would not be enough, they agreed to play again. One game turned into five, in just a couple weeks. Each week the pair talked about art, literature, philosophy, science, whatever they felt like, they spent hours just talking about the world. Even when they weren’t together they texted all the time. 

The MET charity ball was fast approaching. The subject hadn’t been broached by either party, because they were afraid of the answer. It was a public event, going together was a date, a real date. Instead Charles had offered a car service, he had reasoned that Erik deserved to make an entrance, not saying he really just wanted to spend the night with Erik. 

Erik had accepted but he was meeting Charles at his home. Charles fussed with his appearance, he wanted to ask Erik back to his place after, but he didn’t know if he could. 

“Charles just ask the man, he spends all his free time with you.” Raven exclaimed. She was so tired of her brother being a chicken. 

“Raven it's not that simple.” Charles argued. “If he wanted me he would have made a move, hell I’ve been to his apartment, he didn’t so much as touch me in a friendly manner let alone a romantic one.” 

“Maybe because you weren’t sending out any signals.” Raven countered. “Shaw was an asshole.”

“Raven enough.” Charles exclaimed. 

“No.” Raven had enough. “He was a terrible person, and he used you after the accident, that doesn’t mean that every man just sees a wheelchair okay, there is so much more to you than that Charles, stop cutting yourself of too love because you are insecure.”

Charles hated being reminded of that, he had been too high and too lonely to notice that Shaw just wanted his money. 

“For God sake Raven, I know I was an idiot back then, I don’t think Erik and Shaw are alike I don’t, but for the love of God, can you imagine what it is like for me.” Charles groaned. “It was easy before, I didn’t even have to try, I could pick anyone up, but now people see me, and they pity me. Rejection is hard enough, but add pity too it, and it becomes unbearable. I don’t want to lose this friendship.”

There was a knock on the door, Erik was here. Charles glared at Raven, a silent drop it. 

“Charles, you will never know if you don’t ask, how many regrets do you want to live with.” Raven whispered. 

Raven walked to the door, welcomed Erik, who looked absolutely stunning. Charles sighed, if he could look less beautiful it would be easier. 

Erik felt even more uncomfortable, Charles looked disappointed when he saw him, did he not look good? He spent more time getting dressed than he care to admit. 

“Charles are you ready?” Erik asked, clearly Charles was dressed, his tux probably cost three times his own. 

“Yes I am” Charles smiled warmly as if nothing was the matter before. 

When they arrived at the Gala, everyone looked at him, it must have appeared as if they two of them had come together. Charles had his wheelchair fixed, Erik missed pushing him around to be honest, it meant he didn’t have to awkwardly stand next to him, unsure of where to stand, where to look. 

“It looks like people are ready to rub elbows with the artist, go shine.” Charles ushered. Erik didn’t want to leave Charles, but Emma moved forward already spotting him with her eagle eyes, he wasn’t going to have much of a choice. 

The night was dull for the most part, Erik was paraded around from one patron to the other, Charles seemed to be home here, but he wasn’t really able to spend more than five minutes at a time with him. Erik was going to bite the bullet, he was going to ask Charles to come home with him tonight, if he was rejected he’d have new inspiration, if he was accepted he would have new inspiration, win win, or at least that was the advice Emma had given him. 

“You are making it really hard for me to successfully get my date back to my place,” Erik huffed towards Emma who laughed. 

“Fine fine, Erik go get him.” 

“That easily?” Erik was surprised he was ready to complain for another twenty minutes at least. 

“I want you to be happy what can I say, you're my friend.” Emma said softly. “Plus some happier sculptures would be easier to sell of course.” 

Erik beamed at her, and went towards Charles who was talking to an older man. Charles didn’t look happy. 

“Charles” Erik called out, and when he saw the panic on his face he was worried. 

“Oh Erik, um I see you are free from Emma’s grip, I was just catching up with an old acquaintance, but anyways nice seeing you Shaw I must be going,” Charles moved his chair towards him, the man called Shaw smirked at Erik, a knowing look, a look of an ex, no wonder Charles was trying to get away so fast. 

Erik allowed it because they weren’t at the ex showdown stage, but something about Shaw got under his skin already. 

“So Charles enjoying yourself?” Erik asked. 

“Actually I think I am going to head home, I am not feeling well.” Charles said quickly. 

Erik didn’t know what to say to that. “Are you sure, I mean I can come with you.”

“You can’t leave, this is your job.” Charles responded quickly. 

“We came together Charles.” Erik pointed, trying to salvage the night. “I don’t mind leaving at all.” 

“Don’t worry I already called a cab.” Charles said, with a sadness in his eyes that Erik didn’t expect, he looked so vulnerable. 

“Charles what happened?” Erik asked. 

“Nothing, my friend, nothing at all. I just don’t feel well.” Charles stated. 

“Was it that Shaw, did he say something?” Erik knew whatever that man said to Charles hurt him. 

“No of course not, I barely know the man, just an old acquaintance to the family.” Charles said quickly, this was the first time Erik was sure that Charles lied to him. 

Before Erik could even formulate a reply, Charles glanced at his phone, “My cab is here, have a good night Erik.” He maneuvered his wheelchair towards the exit. Erik felt his heart break a little, all the build to the night, and he was clearly not Charles priority. 

Erik didn’t notice Shaw coming up behind him. 

“Shame about Charles leaving, I was hoping to catch up, he was always ready for a good time, even in that chair. Something so sensual about being able to control someone so completely.” Shaw laughed, and Erik saw red. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are….” Erik’s blood boiled. 

“Come now, I can see what’s going on you were trying to catch a rich whale, and artiest type like yourself, but really don’t put on the scorned lover act.” Shaw must have seen Erik as a kindred spirit of sorts, someone who to was looking to use Charles. The idea that this man had used, a vulnerable Charles brought out an anger in Erik that he did not expect. 

“You think I would use Charles, you bastard.” Erik could see the panic in Shaw’s eyes, he had miscalculated. It must not have even occurred to him that someone could want Charles for more than his money. 

“Remember we are in a museum, security everywhere.” Shaw must be used to dealing with society types who had reputations to protect, Erik didn’t give two fucks. He punched him hard, and ran out the exit after Charles. 

Emma was going to kill him, and he might be charged with assault, he really had nothing to lose at this point. 

The car service took him to Charles apartment, apparently not surprised at the fact that Erik told him to floor it, the cops would be here soon. Rich people. 

Erik knocked on the door, he couldn’t be far behind the cab. 

Charles opened clearly surprised to see Erik there. “You didn’t have to check on me.”

“I know Shaw said something to upset you, I know because he said some pretty vile things to me after you left, look before you say anything he was an asshole, but I don’t care about your past just your present.” Erik rushed out. 

Charles looked even more upset, fuck, maybe he wasn’t interested. 

“Erik you deserve better okay, look I am a mess, I have a past that will matter okay.” Charles looked so dejected, it had never even occurred to Erik that Charles would be the one to think he wasn’t enough in this relationship. 

“We all have baggage, get over it Charles, I want you, you want me it's that simple.” Erik was far more confident now that he was clear that Charles was interested. 

Charles hated agreeing with Erik, apparently this was another thing he was going to argue. “I am a recovering heroin addict. I numbed the pain of surviving and being used by Shaw and others.”

“I am a ex felon.” Erik replied. 

“My step brother pushed me off a flight of stair during a fire, my stepfather died to save me.” Charles responded. “I have nightmares most nights.”

“I grew up in foster homes, I am no stranger to nightmares, and fucked up families.” Erik replied. “It isn’t the same, but I can understand.”

“I am in a wheelchair.” Charles sighed. “There isn’t anyway I will walk again.”

“And I can walk.” Erik shrugged. “Do you really think I am that shallow, Charles you are beautiful, and smart, unbelievable smart when you aren’t being ridiculously stubborn.” 

Charles looked so vulnerable. “I haven’t been with anyone in almost five years.”

Erik walked over to Charles and kissed him, “Well I might be going to prison for the next five for assault, so we better make tonight count.”

Charles looked so confused. 

“I might have punched Shaw before I left the party.”

“No one ever punched someone for me, it's really quite sexy.” Charles laughed slightly, still clearly nervous, but Erik took that as a sign, and bent down to kiss him.

Charles smiled into the kiss. Despite Charles’s dry spell he was a wonderful kisser. 

Charles pulled away, “Perhaps we should move this to my bedroom.” Erik nodded.

“Oh and don’t worry, I have a great lawyer.” Charles added. 

Erik laughed. “The perks of a rich boyfriend huh.”

“Of course baby, I will spoil you, punch anyone for me, and I’ll cover your legal fees.” Charles wasn’t worried that Erik was using him for his money.

“We really are a match made in heaven,” Erik couldn’t help but beam.

“Well you are my hero, from the moment I meet you defending my honour.” Charles said with such sincerity, that Erik knew that he would gladly defend this man for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes etc. I liked the idea of Erik being an artist because I honestly think his character reflects someone simply trying to better the world. Charles drug use is drawn from DOFP, Shaw being an asshole is from FC. 
> 
> Anyhow, Happy Holidays all, I really do hope you enjoyed.


End file.
